Deseos mas alla de lo permitido
by KaAn
Summary: NO HE MUERTOOOO ABANDONE EL FIC PERO AHORA LO RETOMOOOOOO!ADENTRO NOTA DE LA AUTORA CON AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO
1. Una vieja tradicion

Ok, me presento, para los que aun no me conocen: Mi nombre es KaAn, se supone que somos dos y escribimos juntas, pero mi colega no ve este lindo anime!! -___-U asi que en esta oportunidad voy a escribir con otra colega, yo soy Saya-chan (o Sayaka n_______n) y mi colega es Amedriel, bueno, la cosa va a ser asi, este no va a ser un fic yaoi (porsiaca) pero tampoco uno normal, por casualidad han visto "Angel Sanctuary"? para los que han visto, ya deben de tener una idea de cómo va a ser la pareja... para los que no... pues... tendrán que leer el fic para descubrirlo y de paso, consigan Angel Sanctuary, es un buen anime!!  
  
NOTA: Este no es fic con historia original, sin embargo no tocaremos mucho el tema de "shamanes" nos centraremos mas en la familia Tao. Ahora dejemos el "floro" y lean el fic:  
  
**********************************  
  
Deseos mas allá de lo permitido  
  
China, mansión Tao  
  
-Ren, ya se acabó el torneo de shamanes hace muchos tiempo, te estas preparando para el que sigue dentro de 500 años?  
  
-Nos seas irónica hermanita, tu sabes que siempre debo practicar para no perder la costumbre  
  
-Entonces, es por eso que me dices que tenga una batalla contigo?  
  
-Asi es, hace mucho que quiero medir nuestras fuerzas  
  
-Luego no llores cuando caigas derrotado...  
  
-Eso no pasará, tenlo por seguro  
  
-No me ganarás! Lee Bruce Long!  
  
-Bason!  
  
Los hermanos comienzan a pelear, Bason había incrementado mucho su fuerza estos últimos meses, ya que Ren entrenaba todos los días, sin embargo, Lee Bruce Long no había perdido su destreza. El futuro ganador de esta batalla aun era desconocido, hasta para los dos Tao. Pero pasados unos cuantos minutos, la balanza parecía inclinarse a favor de Ren. -Ríndete hermana! Yo ganaré!  
  
-Podrían detenerse ustedes dos? – una mujer muy joven hizo su aparición en medio de los dos shamanes  
  
-Mamá! Estamos en medio de una pelea! – gritó Ren – podríamos discutirlo cuando yo gane?  
  
-Ren! Seguro es muy importante, dejémoslo para otro momento  
  
-Tramposa!! Sabias que yo iba a ganarte!  
  
-Silencio Ren, Jun acompáñame por favor  
  
-Lo ves? – dijo la chica – es importante, ya te ganaré yo en otro momento – soltó una risita y se fue siguiendo a su madre  
  
-JUN!!!  
  
-No se preocupe señorito, usted sabe que iba a ganarle a su hermana  
  
-Ya lo sé Bason, pero ella es una tramposa!! – Ren estaba a punto de romper todo con su lanza  
  
-Tu hermana no cambia nunca – dijo una voz atrás de el  
  
-Papá? – dijo el chico volteando  
  
-Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante  
  
-Que es? Acaso tiene que ver con que mamá se halla llevado a Jun?  
  
-Si, Ren, sígueme  
  
Por otro lado...  
  
-Que ocurre mamá? Que es tan importante?  
  
-Jun, ya tienes 19 años, y en esta semana tienes que cumplir con una tradición que se viene cumpliendo en esta familia desde hace muchísimos años  
  
-Que tradición es esa?  
  
-Veras, ustedes dos ya están en edad de casarse...  
  
-QUE COSA??!!  
  
-Con esto no quiero decir que se vayan a casar en este momento  
  
-Entonces?  
  
-Ya tienen que estar preparados, porque están en la edad indicada, por lo tanto tienen que cumplir con la tradición de la familia Tao  
  
-Que tradición es esa?  
  
Al otro lado de la mansión...  
  
-La tradición dice que ustedes dos no pueden llegar vírgenes al matrimonio  
  
-Que? Eso no tiene sentido!  
  
-En nuestra familia si lo tiene  
  
-QUE CLASE DE TRADICIONES TIENE ESTA FAMILIA??  
  
-Tradiciones que los hijos tienen que cumplir  
  
....................  
  
-QUE??!!  
  
-Jun no grites  
  
-Y TU COMO ESTAS TAN SEGURA QUE AUN SOMOS VIRGENES??!!  
  
-Tu padre y yo los hemos estado vigilando y los hemos estado cuidando para asegurarnos de que aún lo sean, no fue tan difícil, ustedes no están tan interesados como otros chicos en sexo  
  
-COMO PUDIERON HACERNOS ESO?! INTERFERIR ASI EN NUESTRA VIDA?!  
  
-No interferimos, no detuvimos lo que pudo haber pasado porque como te repito, ustedes no lo buscaron, asi que no hicimos nada  
  
-NOS HAN ESTADO VIGILANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO??  
  
-Asi es  
  
.............................  
  
-Y ME LO DICES TAN DESCARADAMENTE?  
  
-Ren, no quiero discutir, vamos al grano  
  
-ENCIMA TODO ESTO TIENE UN GRANO?!  
  
-Tienes una semana para pasar una sola noche con tu hermana  
  
Ren se quedó helado al oír estas palabras  
  
-Padre, estás hablando en serio?  
  
-REN! NO LO VOY A VOLVER A REPETIR! TIENES QUE TENER SEXO CON TU HERMANA! TIENES UNA SEMANA A PARTIR DE AHORA!  
  
.....................................  
  
-QUEEEEE??!!  
  
-Tienes una semana!  
  
-Y que pasará si no lo hacemos  
  
-No Jun, por favor, no digas eso, tienen que hacerlo  
  
-EL ES MI HERMANO! NO PUEDO HACERLO!  
  
-JUN! No puedes rehusarte! Sino...  
  
...............  
  
-SINO QUE?  
  
-No te lastimare a ti, eso te lo juro, pero si no lo vas a hacer, la que pagará las consecuencias será tu hermana  
  
-ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO!!!  
  
-Ya lo sabes, tienes una semana...  
  
.............................  
  
-Serias capaz de lastimar a tu propio hijo? – preguntó Jun con lágrimas en los ojos  
  
-Si es la única forma de asegurarme que cumplan con la tradición, soy capaz de todo  
  
-Esto no puede estar sucediéndonos...  
  
-Algo mas..., no traten de engañarnos, les será imposible, luego de cumplida la prueba, te llevaré con un doctor para asegurarme de que hallan cumplido, de lo contrario... ya sabes lo que le pasará a tu hermano  
  
......................................  
  
-Quiero... quiero preguntarte algo mas...  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-Que... que pasará si eso tiene "consecuencias"?  
  
-Explícate, a que te refieres con consecuencias?  
  
-....  
  
-Te refieres a que pasará si embarazas a tu hermana?  
  
Ren asintió, sentía una rabia por dentro que lo carcomía, prefería no decir nada  
  
-No lo harás, por que crees que tiene que ser en esta semana? Porque Jun no será fértil en este tiempo, las probabilidades de que la embaraces son mínimas – miró a su hijo, ya había crecido bastante desde el torneo de los shamanes, estaba muchísimo mas alto y seguía teniendo su cuerpo tan atlético como de costumbre, si, el ya estaba listo para cumplir con la costumbre de los Tao – si no tienes nada mas que agregar me retiro  
  
............................  
  
Los progenitores de Jun y Ren salieron de las habitaciones de los muchachos al mismo tiempo, dejándolos a ellos muy confundidos, estaban casi seguros de que en ese momento sus hijos deberían estar odiándolos por mandarles a cumplir semejante "atrocidad" y encima con amenazas, costumbres eran costumbres y no podían pasar por alto esta, ya que luego de esta semana, los dos chicos dejarían de ser chicos y se convertirían en adultos, y formarían sus familias por separado, luego de esta comenzaran los preparativos para los matrimonios, las parejas ya habían sido escogidas hace mucho tiempo, solo que ellos no lo sabían....  
  
"Si, esto es lo mejor..., ya están en edad de casarse" – pensaron a la vez los Tao  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Bueno, ya saben mas o menos como irá el fic a partir de ahora No olviden los reviews por favor queremos saber que piensan acerca de nuestras locas ideas, y no sean duros!! Es el primer fic de shaman king que hacemos! Ja ne! 


	2. Una noche confusa

Hola! Estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo XD solo queremos dejar algo en claro antes que pasen a leer, disculpen si herimos su sensibilidad en el primer capitulo al no poner que ibamos a tratar como tema principal el incesto. Ahora si esta muy claro en el summary para q no digan que no les avisamos... sin embargo si quieren leerlo, nos da igual, si nos quieren dejar un flamer o nos quieren llamar "enfermas, asquerosas, malditas, depravadas, y mucho mas..." también nos da igual y para que sepan, por reviews como esos no dejaremos de escribir, lo hacemos porque a nosotras nos gusta lo que escribimos y hay gente a la que también le gusta, para ellos hacemos este fic, si hay masoquistas que no les gusta y lo leen, es su problema y por favor, siéntanse libres de expresarse, ya sea para mal o para bien. Ahora si lean n__________n  
  
.........................  
  
Deseos mas allá de lo permitido  
Segundo capitulo  
  
Una noche confusa  
  
-( debes pasar una noche con tu hermana...)  
  
-(...HABLAS EN SERIO?)  
  
-( TIENES ESTA SEMANA CONTANDO APARTIR DE HOY ... DE LO CONTRARIO ...)  
  
-...ella sufrirá las consecuencias. ¿Qué puedo hacer?...¿tengo alguna otra opción?...ninguna...  
  
Luego de la desagradable conversación que los hermanos Tao tuvieron con sus padres, el silencio era infinito .Aquella noche, ambos se encontraban confundidos. Sus pensamientos se encontraban dispersos, sus ideas no tenían rumbo, todo en sus cabezas era un embrollo. No era posible conciliar el sueño.  
  
-Tal vez...  
  
El joven Ren Tao, observó la habitación detenidamente. Luego desvió su mirada a la ventana. Se levanto de su cama, se dirigió a ella y salio de su aposento, con rumbo desconocido.  
  
-¿Por qué?...¿..por...qué?...  
  
-Porque asi son las tradiciones de la familia a la cual pertenecemos...  
  
De pronto una silueta que resplandecía a la luz de la luna apareció ante Ren. Su hermana se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que el, por lo que también salió a dar una vuelta.  
  
-...En realidad...ese no es motivo...pero no me queda otra cosa que pensar... - continuo Jun  
  
-...yo...tampoco lo puedo entender... - respondió Ren  
  
Ren ahora se encontraba mas confundido, pues no podía sacar de su cabeza, lo hermosa que veía a su hermana en ese momento, no sabia si era por las circunstancias...o porque se había percatado que Jun, antes que su hermana, era una mujer.  
  
De pronto, se hizo un silencio incomodo. Ambos ya no sentían aquella confianza de hermanos. Recordando las palabras de sus padres, ambos se sonrojaron.  
  
-Jun...yo...  
  
-Lo siento!...es mejor...que pensemos bien las cosas...este ha sido un dia de muchas sorpresas...será mejor que me vaya...descansa...Ren.  
  
-...Jun....  
  
Antes de que Ren pudiera decir algo mas, Jun se fue corriendo, pues sentía que estaba perdiendo el cariño que tenía hacia su hermano, y que por primera vez, se había percatado que era un hombre.  
  
......................................  
  
-Buenos días  
  
-Buenos días  
  
El alejamiento era obvio, no sabían como actuar el uno con el otro. Se hizo un largo silencio.  
  
-BUEEEEEEEENOS DIIIAS!!  
  
De la nada, entró una joven de cabellera larga y celeste, no menos atractiva que Jun. Era Pirika, la hermana menor de Horo-Horo  
  
-Pi..rika...que...QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?...  
  
Ren miró alrededor, para luego plantar su mirada en la joven.  
  
-Es que no sabes saludar??!! Vine a darte un a visita y así es como me recibes...  
  
-oh...ti...tienes razón, lo siento. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, me impresionó bastante verte aquí, desde tan lejos, y...  
  
Ren paró repentinamente, miro alrededor...como buscando a alguien.  
  
-Y Horo Horo?...VINISTE SOLA?  
  
-Pues...yo...  
  
De pronto los pasos de Jun alejándose hacia la puerta, interrumpieron la conversación.  
  
-Jun a donde vas?  
  
-Creo que estoy incomodando, será mejor que los deje solos, deben tener muchas cosas de que hablar, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo.  
  
Luego de una breve pausa, una vaga sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Jun.  
  
-Ha sido un gusto, Pirika, después de tanto tiempo. Si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte , luego te daré un cuarto. Ren hará que disfrutes tu estancia aquí, verdad, Ren?  
  
-...si Jun...  
  
Antes que el joven pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, ella ya se había marchado de la habitación.  
  
..................................  
  
-Ren...yo...  
  
Por un momento, Ren olvidó aquellas cosas lo preocupaban tanto y mostró una tierna sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, has hecho un viaje muy largo, como para quedarte encerrada en este cuarto conmigo. Vamos a los jardines, ahí podremos hablar con mas calma y privacidad.  
  
Pirika, ante aquella proposición, no pudo evitar sonreír como nunca  
  
-Vamos!  
  
.............................................  
  
El paisaje era inmenso y por demás hermoso. Ambos se dirigieron a la parte mas alejada de aquel lugar, para poder hablar detenidamente. Pirika tenía muchas cosas que explicar, y Ren no quería ponerla nerviosa.  
  
-Dime...porque has hecho este viaje tan largo, y sola.  
  
-...pues...  
  
-Tu hermano... sabe que estás aquí?  
  
El silencio de Pirika era una respuesta más que obvia.  
  
-Lo siento, pero debo info...  
  
Antes que pudiera terminar de decir nada, Pirika tomó su mano, y con la cabeza agachada, dejó caer una lágrima en ella.  
  
-Por favor, no lo hagas. No le digas donde estoy...no aún. Por favor...  
  
-...pero  
  
Pirika, en un momento de desesperación, abrazo a Ren por primera vez, con tanta intensidad como si fuera la ultima.  
  
-Por favor...no quiero separarme de ti de nuevo!  
  
..........................................................  
  
El silencio reinaba, solo se oían los sollozos de Pirika. Ren no sabía que decirle, ni como actuar. Estaba mas confundido que nunca. Mientras en la mansión, Jun no se quedaba atrás, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano y en Pirika, había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que ambos salieron de la mansión.  
  
-Será que...Estoy...  
  
De pronto alguien llama a su puerta. Era su madre  
  
-Has visto a Ren?  
  
-En la mañana llegó Pirika, una amiga de Japón. Deben estar conversando en los jardines de la mansión...  
  
-Bien, pero no dejes que pase el tiempo... recuerda lo que le pasará si no cumplen con...  
  
-YA LO SÉ! NO HACE FALTA QUE ME RECUERDES AQUELLA ESTUPIDA TRADICIÓN FAMILIAR!  
  
-Jun...  
  
Jun paró en seco. Era la primera vez que le contestaba de aquella forma a su madre.  
  
-Lo siento...yo...perdóname.  
  
Jun rompió en llanto. Su madre, quiso consolarla, pero sabía que era inútil. Ella debía cumplir con aquella costumbre. Entristecida por no poder quitar esa terrible preocupación a sus hijos, salió de la habitación.  
  
.........................................  
  
-Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo...habrá pasado algo?...no, dios mío, no...  
  
Jun no dejaba de pensar, cuando aparece Lee Bruce Long frente a ella.  
  
-No se preocupe, ama. El joven Ren debe estar bien, el no es un niño y ni aun de niño ha necesitado de alguna protección.  
  
-Tienes...razón...el es muy fuerte, y...  
  
Jun paró de hablar como si fuera a decir algo indebido. Luego miró a Lee Bruce Long, y este solo atinó a abrazarla. Ella se sorprendió, pero la preocupación por su hermano era mayor.  
  
-...pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme.  
  
- Tal ves desee ir a buscarlo, ama  
  
-Si, eso haré  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación.  
  
Por otro lado...  
  
- Ya se está haciendo tarde, será mejor regresar.  
  
-...sí  
  
-Sucede algo?  
  
-...  
  
-No te preocupes, será un gusto hospedarte en la mansión. No eres una molestia.  
  
-...gracias  
  
El viaje había sido muy largo y tedioso para Pirika, por lo que tuvo un pequeño desvanecimiento, cayendo en los brazos de Ren.  
  
-Lo...lo siento, fue un viaje un poco largo, y no pude conciliar el sueño en todo el camino...  
  
Al notarse en sus brazos, no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarlo otra vez.  
  
-Pirika...  
  
De pronto dos siluetas aparecieron a lo lejos ante ellos. Jun y Lee Bruce Long habían llegado al lugar donde se hallaban  
  
-Jun...!  
  
Ren y Pirika se separaron.  
  
-Los encontramos, ahora estará mas tranquila...que...qué le sucede?  
  
Las lagrimas inundaban los ojos de Jun  
  
-...en cuanto termines, regresa a la mansión, dentro de poco se servirá la cena.  
  
-...si... EH? A QUE TE REFIERES CON "EN CUANTO TERMINES"? NO ES NADA DE LO QUE ESTAS PENSAN...  
  
-Yo solo estaba preocupada, pues ya era algo tarde. Veo que estas MUY bien, asi que ya estoy mas tranquila. Vamos, Lee Bruce Long  
  
- si  
  
Jun salió corriendo, y Lee Bruce Long fue detrás de ella.  
  
....................................................  
  
A lo lejos una sombra había observado todo lo que había sucedido.  
  
- Jun...no puedes enamorarte de tu hermano...no quiero que sufras, hija . En cuanto esto termine, tomaremos cartas en el asunto.  
  
Dejando escapar una lágrima, se marchó de regreso a la mansión.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Buenooooo, ahora pasaremos a responder sus reviews:  
  
Florchi: Si, muy extraño, ne? Pero aca ya tienes el segundo capitulo para que nos digas que tan extraño te parecio este XD  
  
Yom Kippur: Este... mmm.... jejeje no puedo asegurarte nada... n____uU yo se que son hermanos... pero de eso se trata el fic... no has visto Angel Sanctuary? Es bien lindo y la pareja principal son dos hermanos.  
  
Rebe_Sohma: Claro que sabemos quien eres!!! . Rebequita!!! Gracias por el review!! Jajaja tambien sabemos que son hermanos!! Y que? n_____n se les ve lindo juntos!! Jajaja  
  
Malena: Lo leiste!!! Yeeee!! Sigue leyendo y vas a ver como te va a encantar esta pareja!! XD porsiaca, solo actualizamos cuando llegue a 5 reviews por capitulo como minimo!!  
  
Indira Morillo: XD gracias por tu comentario, en este fic todos los reviews valen 


	3. Sentimientos Correspondidos?

Hola de nuevoooo!! Como están?? Disculpén la demora, pero ya tenemos el tercer capitulo, esperamos que les guste! n_____________n  
  
.........................  
  
Deseos mas allá de lo permitido  
Tercer capitulo  
  
Sentimientos correspondidos?  
  
-Querido, tenemos que hablar....  
  
-Que sucede?  
  
-Es acerca de Ren y Jun  
  
-Creo que ya hablamos de esto... es una costumbre de mi familia... y ya que tu formas parte de ella no puedes negarte a que nuestros hijos la cumplan  
  
-No hablo de eso, simplemente vine a proponerte algo  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-Ya que van a cumplir con la tradición que se hace "antes del matrimonio" seria bueno que conozcan ya a sus futuras parejas  
  
-Ya? Pero aun están muy jóvenes... Jun tiene 19 años y Ren tiene 17... crees que ya es hora de que se conozcan?  
  
-Cuanto antes mejor! Recuerda que ellos no saben que nosotros los prometimos cuando eran muy pequeños, si un día les decimos "se van a casar con ellos en unas semanas" no crees que les causará un shock?  
  
-Bueno... puedes tener razón...  
  
-Claro que la tengo – la señora Tao no quería que su esposo sospechara que al parecer Jun se estaba enamorando de su hermano menor, ya que este podría lastimar a sus hija para que corrija sus sentimientos, por otro lado, tenía que evitar lo antes posible que los sentimientos de Jun afloraran, lo único que le faltaba era que Ren también estuviera enamorándose de su hermana...  
  
Eso si sería tragedia  
  
Lo que ella no sabía era que esos sentimientos ya estaban empezando a surgir dentro del menor de los Tao...  
  
Solo que el aun no lo había notado  
  
Ahora Ren se encontraba echado en su cama, la cena lo había dejado mas confundido que la conversación con su padre el día de ayer.  
  
Solo cenaron Pirika, Jun y el  
  
****Flash-Back****  
  
-Seguro que mis padres tuvieron algo muy importante que hacer – le explicó a la hermana de a la chica de cabello celeste  
  
Ren se preguntaba que diablos pasaba con su hermana, había estado callada durante toda la cena y solo levantaba la mirada del plato para ver a Pirika con cierta tristeza  
  
-Que te pasa hermana? – preguntó  
  
-Jun desvió la mirada de Pirika a Ren  
  
Ren se sonrojó ligeramente, nadie lo notó  
  
-Estoy cansada – respondió esbozando una sonrisa – solo es eso  
  
"tu sonrisa es falsa hermana, lo puedo notar.... pero aún asi... te ves tan hermosa..."  
  
-REN! – gritó Pirika – gracias por la comida!!  
  
-Como? – de nuevo sus pensamientos lo habían desconectado del mundo... pero... que estaba pensando?? Aquella mujer que estaba sentada a su costado era su hermana! HERMANA! Como podía pensar asi de ella?? Una hermana muy bella por cierto....  
  
-GRA-CIAS- POR- LA- CO-MI-DA-!!  
  
-Ohh, si...  
  
Al parecer a Pirika no le gustó esa respuesta – estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo...  
  
-Que te parece si te acompaño a tu habitación? – preguntó cortésmente Jun – ya debes estar cansada por el largo viaje, no?  
  
-Bueno... si... un poco – respondió Pirika un poco fastidiada  
  
-Sígueme por favor  
  
Las dos mujeres se levantaron de la mesa y desaparecieron tras la puerta del comedor  
  
Ren se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos de nuevo  
  
****Fin del Flash-Back****  
  
Por qué la repentina taquicardia cada vez que veía a su hermana? Por qué los sonrojos? Por qué justo ahora sentía que Pirika le incomodaba mas que nunca? Por qué Lee Bruce Long tenía que andar siempre tan cerca de Jun? Por que todo había empezado desde ayer?  
  
La penúltima pregunta que se hizo logró enfadarlo.  
  
Para empezar, la taquicardia era algo nuevo para el, desde ayer, después de la conversación con su padre, la experimentaba cada vez que veía a su hermana.  
  
Los sonrojos eran una historia aparte, ya que se ponía así cada vez que veía a Jun o cuando se acordaba de ella, pero eso solo se había dado cuando era un niño..., en la época del torneo de los shamanes... le duró un tiempo, luego se le había pasado... o es que ya se le habían hecho costumbre esos sonrojos? Pero por qué justo ahora se volvía a dar cuenta de ellos?  
  
"Mas preguntas no, primero me respondo las otras" - pensó  
  
A Pirika no la había tratado mucho que digamos cuando conoció a Horo Horo, ya que su amigo era muy sobre protector cuando de su pequeña hermana se trataba... pero ahora le incomodó mucho cuando Jun los encontró juntos  
  
Lee Bruce Long era la sombra de su hermana, siempre protegiéndola y cuidándola...  
  
Ren volvió a enfadarse  
  
"Yo puedo cuidarla mejor que ese zombie"  
  
La causa de todo esto sería por lo de ayer?  
  
Ren se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, giró la manija y salió de su habitación  
  
..........................  
  
-Ama se siente bien?  
  
-Si, gracias por preocuparte por mi  
  
-No quiero entrometerme pero... la presencia de aquella chica, la amiga del señorito Ren, la ha incomodado mucho, no es asi?  
  
Jun no respondió  
  
A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos, al parecer se dirigían a los aposentos de la mayor de los hermanos Tao.  
  
-Hermana, estas despierta? Puedo pasar?  
  
Lee Bruce Long y Jun intercambiaron miradas rápidamente  
  
-Pasa  
  
La puerta se abrió y Ren Tao pasó  
  
Jun no pudo evitar quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermano, solo llevaba puesto su pantalón negro de entrenamiento y tenía todo el pecho descubierto.  
  
El dichoso entrenamiento que le impusieron desde que tenía memoria había servido después de todo  
  
Lee Bruce Long salió de la habitación molesto diciendo:  
  
-Ama, si me necesita solo llámeme  
  
Ren miró a su hermana y no pudo evitar la taquicardia una vez mas ni el maldito sonrojo  
  
Ella no tenía puesto el vestido que siempre utilizaba, tenía uno mucho mas corto que el otro y con un escote que le indicaba al muchacho que era la ropa de dormir de su hermana mayor  
  
-Que sucede? – preguntó Jun  
  
Ren tratando de concentrarse en lo que iba a decir:  
  
-Ya te sientes mejor? Me dijiste que estabas cansada, asi que me preocupé por ti  
  
Jun se sorprendió, este gesto era común en Ren pero en estas circunstancias...  
  
-Si, ya descansé un poco, gracias  
  
El silencio se hizo incomodo  
  
-Hasta cuando se queda tu amiga por aquí?  
  
-No lo se..., acerca de lo que tenemos que hacer...  
  
-Que hay con eso?  
  
-Yo quiero que sepas que tu... bueno tu eres mi hermana y...  
  
Eso era mentira, lo podía sentir al querer salir de sus labios "...tu eres mi hermana y sabes que después de eso tu por tu lado y yo por el mío, olvidamos todo y volvemos a ser como antes"  
  
Una de las mentiras mas gordas que diría si se atrevía a continuar  
  
-Y que? – continuo Jun a punto de llorar  
  
El no correspondía esos sentimientos nuevos que ella sentía hacia su hermano, el estaba a punto de decírselo...  
  
Ren vio sus ojos inundados en lagrimas  
  
Estaba tan frágil en ese momento... tan vulnerable a cualquier cosa  
  
Se le acerco y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella comenzó a llorar descontroladamente sobre su pecho  
  
El solo atinó a dejar un brazo alrededor de ella y le soltó el cabello con la mano libre, lo acomodó y luego lo comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente  
  
Jun dejo de llorar poco a poco, cuando acabó levanto la mirada hacia Ren y el se la sostuvo, sin dejar de acariciarla  
  
Lentamente se fueron acercando sin dejar de mirarse  
  
Hasta que sus labios se juntaron  
  
Y se dieron su primer beso  
  
Muy suave y delicado al comienzo  
  
Pero luego se profundizó mucho mas de lo que se hubieran imaginado  
  
El beso demostraba todos los sentimientos que ellos no sacaban a relucir  
  
Uno porque aun no se daba cuenta  
  
La otra porque no quería aceptarlo  
  
Sin embargo los sentimientos estaban ahí  
  
Podían ser prohibidos por todos  
  
Pero estaba allí  
  
Y ellos se los estaban demostrando mutuamente  
  
Con una acción tan simple como esa  
  
Un beso  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Jojojojoooo ya acabamos otro capitulo mas!! Pasara algo mas después del beso??? Que creen ustedes?? Dejen sus reviews!!! Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "deseos mas allá de lo permitido"  
  
Como la otra vez, aquí les respondemos sus reviews:  
  
Florchi: Sii! Responderemos reviews en todos los capítulos! n______n Extraño de nuevo ne?? Jajaja seguro que este tambien lo es, aunque como verás ya pusimos un poco de acción XD ojalá que te sigan gustando los capitulos, reviews como los tuyos nos alegran mucho el dia! Domo arigatou!  
  
Mai: Te parece? Verdad que si?? jejeje aquí tienes otro capitulo mas, esperamos que te guste!!  
  
Naoko Lizi Kinomoto: Hola! Vaya que el tema si es extraño, ne? No eres la primera en decirlo y estamos seguras que no seras la ultima n____nU que bueno que te halla gustado!! Aquí tienes la continuación, nos demoramos un poco porque la escuela nos tiene... @_@ jijiji  
  
Hao will burn you all: Gracias por el review!! Muy original!! XD gracias!! Nos gusta mucho las relaciones entre hermanos, por eso lo hicimo Ren+Jun jejeje no te sorprendas mucho si algún día hacemos yaoi entre hermanos jojojo! Si... esta raro... pero tambien esta bueno, verdad?  
  
The Dark: Sii! Que clase de padres desnaturalizados son esos??!! Dios mioo!! Donde estamos?? Jejeje Pero después de todo salio un buen fic, aquí esta la continuación,. Disfrutala!  
  
Rebeca: o.O próxima esposa de Tetsu? Oeee!! Te recontra proyectaste!! XD entonces yo soy la próxima esposa de Hyde (espera a que se divorcie de la asquerosa y sigo yo! Boda doble, ya?) Aquí esta lo que sigue y no pares de leer!! y bueno estará romanticon y medio dramático luego, mmm... como que nos olvidamos un poco de la comedia ne? ... haremos algo al respecto, gracias!  
  
Yom Kippur: Hola! No te preocupes tu review no nos molesto en lo mas mínimo! Y bueno... lo de la pareja.... este.... será por que son hermanos ne? Desde que vimos Angel Sanctuary nos gustaron mucho las relaciones entre hermanos aquí tienes un capitulo mas, nos haces saber si te convencimos si?  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! Y NO OLVIDEN COMO MINIMO SEIS REVIEWS POR CAPITULO O ME TEMO QUE NO PODREMOS CONTINUAR -__-U ...CUANDO NO... YO Y MIS CHANTAJES.... JEJEJE  
  
Si quieren hablar acerca del fic o de este lindo anime (o quizas de otro por ahí) aquí les dejo mi messenger, no se si ya habia dicho antes pero yo soy Sayaka y me encargo siempre de responder reviews y actualizar el fic, porque mi colega, Amedriel, esta sin internet, pero si escribimos juntas! Esa fue una aclaración, porsiaca ja ne! kuroishiroi88@hotmail.com 


	4. Incesto?

Hoolaaa dejemos el floro! Pasemos al fic!!  
  
................................................  
  
Deseos mas alla de lo permitido  
  
Cuarto Capitulo  
  
Incesto?  
  
...que puedo decir  
  
(un momento: ella...ella es mi hermana...QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?)  
  
........................................  
  
(ES...MI ...HERMANO...QUE ME SUCEDE DIOS MIO!)  
  
.....................................  
  
Al notar lo grave de aquella acción, ambos se separaron de un salto. Ambos jadeaban por lo rapido de aquel suceso. Estaban sonrojados al máximo, no sabían como disculparse el uno con el otro.  
  
- ...Jun...yo...  
  
-no digas nada, solo...olvídalo  
  
El joven de los ojos dorados, sentía un gran peso en su corazón, no sabía que pensar, ni como disculpar aquella acción que ni el mismo podía explicar. Era sencillamente imperdonable. Su mirada era tapada por sus cabellos azules violáceos. Mantenía la cabeza agachada.  
  
-...perdóname, no se que me pasó.  
  
-Es mejor que salgas, ya es tarde- dijo con una actitud fría , la cual sorprendió al joven ojos de gato: era la primera vez en su vida que su hermana ,de tan agradable carácter y siempre sonriente, lo trataba con tanta frialdad.  
  
-si, tienes razón- volviendo a la usual compostura que muestra a cualquier extraño, retirándose de aquella habitación.  
  
Al cerrar la puerta, oye unos sollozos...era Jun. El sentía que cada sollozo, era una puñalada que se lo hundía en el corazón.  
  
Se recostó en la puerta de la habitación que de la cual había salido, y poco a poco fue resbalando hasta caer sentado al suelo.  
  
Alzó su mano, hasta que sus dedos tocaron sus labios, los rozó una y otra vez, recordando con culpa aquel impulso, aquel momento...  
  
-Qué he hecho...?  
  
..................................  
  
La confusión en sus mentes cada vez se hacía menos confusa, pues una respuesta que se hacía presente, ante tantas preguntas, una respuesta que ninguno de los dos quería aceptar.  
  
-Debo ponerle fin a esto- dijo para sí, el menor de los Tao  
  
-buenos días, Ren- dijo Pirika con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borró, al ver el preocupado rostro de su adorado ojos de gato.-que te sucede, por favor dime de verdad, no te...  
  
-no, no es por ti, Pirika- dijo con una triste sonrisa a su peliazul amiga, expresión que le transmitió a la joven, la gran tristeza que invadía al joven de los ojos dorados.  
  
-dime, Ren, por favor, que es lo que aflige tanto tu corazón...puedo ver tanta tristeza en tus ojos, esa frialdad que antes mostraban tus ojos se ha esfumado. Permíteme ayudarte por favor Ren, en lo que sea. Yo no...  
  
El joven la miraba con asombro: nadie le había demostrado tanto fervor y preocupación por el tan abiertamente, no de esa forma, no como ella.  
  
-...lo siento  
  
-no quiero verte sufrir, Ren, no quiero  
  
Aquella expresión, lo dejó mas asombrado aún... que podría hacer?.  
  
...................................................  
  
-Ama, despierte, ya es bastante tarde- dijo el fiel zombie  
  
-...oh...- poco a poco los ojos verde esmeralda de la fueron mostrándose, mientras el zombie sacaba de su rostro, los cabellos verdes, para poder observarlos mejor.  
  
-será mejor que se aliste, para que pueda bajar a desayunar.  
  
-sí- dijo la aún soñolienta joven  
  
..............................................  
  
- ...dime, por cuanto mas tiempo debe esperar tu hermano a saber noticias de ti.  
  
-pues...- dijo la joven peliazul en tono algo triste- yo no quiero que el lo sepa todavía, ademas de su enfado, temo que quiera que regrese...  
  
-pero es lo lógico o no?- dijo el joven de los ojos dorados- El...debe estar muy preocupado, sabes que el siempre te protege con todo su ser, deberías ya imaginarte la locura en que debe estar envuelto.  
  
Pirika lo miró, pero sin decir palabra, solo prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de los labios de Ren.  
  
-...Además, piensa en la situación en que me metes. El es mi amigo, y no es muy cómodo tener escondida a su hermana, al menos, quisiera decirle que estas aquí y que estas bien...  
  
-tienes... tienes razón...-dijo en tono sombrío, la joven ainu - he sido muy egoísta, pensando solo en mí...en mis sentimientos, y no en mi alrededor...mi pobre hermano...  
  
-tus...sentimientos?- dijo con un sorpresa que sus rostro no pudo ocultar- a que te refieres?  
  
-No es obvio?...me aventuré a salir de mi país, dejarlo todo, solo por una razón: contemplar, aunque sea por un instante, tus hermosos ojos dorados...  
  
-Pirika, yo...  
  
-tan solo, quería verte...  
  
Entonces, la joven ojiazul posó sus manos en las mejillas de su acompañante, el cual no pudo reaccionar, ante lo que aquella joven, bella por cierto, la cual estaba al frente suyo le decía.  
  
La joven ainu, acercaba cada vez mas sus labios a los del joven de los ojos dorados, al cual adoraba desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
Pero en ese momento, el no pensaba en su acompañante, el tan solo pensaba en el beso que tuvo con su hermana la noche anterior, ese beso, que fue tan placentero como doloroso, pues desde entonces, su culpabilidad iba en aumento.  
  
Ambos labios chocaron pero no por mucho, pues Ren no hacía mas que pensar en su hermana y el tierno beso que se dieron aquella noche, pero que dañó sin querer a su hermana y el solo hecho de pensar que podría dañar a alguien mas...no, no podía seguir. La separó rápidamente.  
  
-Que...que sucede...yo...perdóname, por favor...yo- Pirika estaba muy apenada por aquella acción.  
  
-No puede ser, lo lamento Pirika. Lo que menos quisiera es dañar a las personas que me rodean.  
  
-Pero quien dice que me estas dañando??, estar contigo, sería la mayor bendición de mi vida!!- dijo Pirika, algo contrariada.  
  
-digo eso, por el simple motivo, que no correspondo a tus sentimientos. Lamento eso, en verdad, lo que mas quisiera en estos momentos, es corresponderte.- Dijo el joven ojos de gato, en un tono frío combinado con tristeza- en verdad, lo siento. Tu eres una joven muy atractiva, cualquiera se sentiría honrado de que tu te fijaras en el, pero...  
  
-Es Jun ,verdad?- dijo la joven, ahora ya mas seria.  
  
-QUE???- dijo el joven entrando en cierto estado de shock- de que diablos hablas??!?!?- dijo ya mas alterado.  
  
-no, nada...será mejor que regrese mañana con mi hermano, el ya debe estar muy preocupado, me hiciste entender que esto no podía ser, pero tenía que decirte lo que sentía, espero lo comprendas- dijo para cambiar el tema rapidamente pues confirmó lo que mas temía, era mas que obvio: su acompañante ya estaba enamorado, y no de cualquier persona. – muchas gracias por hospedarme estos días, en verdad te lo agradezco, será mejor que regresemos, no tienes algo de hambre?  
  
El repentino cambio de tema, lo mantuvo en silencio por un momento.  
  
-..ah, eh...sí, será mejor regresar- hoy hablaré con horo horo, y mañana te acompañaré hasta tu casa.  
  
-...no, no es necesa...  
  
-lo es, no estaré tranquilo hasta dejarte con tu hermano- dijo Ren, que ya estaba de pie, sin darle la cara a la joven.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Pirika  
  
y juntos partieron de regreso a la mansión.  
  
........................................  
  
Pronto las horas fueron pasando, hasta que cayó la noche.  
  
...........................................  
  
En la mansión...  
  
-...que?...prometido?, que pretenden ustedes??- dijo la mayor de los Tao  
  
-lo conocerás pasado mañana- Dijo su madre- el proviene de una de las familias mas adineradas de nuestro país, al igual que nosotros.  
  
-ya...ya no se que pensar...has lo que quieras, mas bien parece que ustedes jugaran con un nuestras vidas a su antojo.- Dijo Jun con cierto tono de resignación y cansancio.  
  
-no digo que te casaras ese mismo día, solo arreglamos una cita, para que se conocieran, la boda tal vez se realice de acá a unos cuantos años, tampoco estas del todo lista para contraer matrimonio, y el joven tampoco.- dijo su madre.  
  
-Bien- dijo Jun- si no tienes nada mas que agregar, te agradeceré que me dejaras sola.  
  
-Bien- dijo su madre, dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación segundos después.  
  
........................................  
  
-Tal vez sea mejor, tal vez así pueda sacarlo de mi mente- pensaba la joven jun que se hallaba reposando en su cama. Luego volteó la mirada a la ventana, recordando aquel beso que por unos segundos la hizo sentir tranquila, segura y tan dichosa...pero tranformando las siguientes horas en confusión, culpa y desesperación.- Tal vez ese compromiso me ayude a olvidar...lo que venga.- Pensó en voz alta  
  
-Tanto desea olvidar al joven Ren- Dijo una voz por atrás.  
  
-Lee?...LEE!...avísame cuando entres, no me asustes de esa manera, por favor- exclamó sobresaltada la joven, aun echada.  
  
-Disculpe ama- dijo Lee bruce long algo apenado- la dejaré para que pueda descansar  
  
-Te..te lo agradezco- cayendo rendida en su cama.  
  
El zombie, se sento al costado de la cama de su ama, y se quedó cuidando su sueño  
  
-Que haces tu aquí- dijo una voz detrás de el, la cual puso nervioso al fiel sirviente.  
  
-Soy el sirviente de su hermana, estoy cuidándola, pues últimamente no puede dormir bien- replicó el zombie al recién llegado, con cierto tono de molestia- será mejor que la deje descansar.  
  
-...al parecer te llamé con el pensamiento- dijo Jun, que la pequeña discusión la había despertado.-Lee, por favor dejanos solos.  
  
-Sí, ama.- dijo el zombie, algo molesto por el pedido de la joven. Poco después abandonó la habitación, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.  
  
Ella ya estaba con su pijama puesta, la cual era una especie de camisón, que le llegaba a las rodilla, y resaltaba bastante su figura y atributos de mujer que era. Ella dobló sus piernas y se sentó al borde de la cama, para poder conversar de mejor forma con su ...hermano. Al hacerlo, el camisón se subió un poco, quedando al descubierto la mayor parte de sus piernas, lo cual hizo voltear el rostro notablemente sonrojado, al recién llegado.  
  
-Pues bien que me querías decir- dice Ren con su rostro mirando a la pared.  
  
-Mañana me presentarán al que en un futuro será mi esposo- dijo ella  
  
El joven ojos de gato, volteó de subito ante aquella noticia, la miró fijamente  
  
-Eso es todo?- dijo ren intentando tomar su usual posición fría y darle poca importancia, para no hacer notar su rabia.  
  
-..ss...sí.- respondió Jun  
  
-pues bien, si no tienes nada mas que agregar, me retiro- terminó el joven tao, sin dirigirle la mirada. Segundos después abandonó la habitación.  
  
-Prometido?... Prometido???....PROMETIDO??... maldita sea, será mejor?...-paró un momento- Tal vez lo sea- Pensó en voz alta, el menor de los Tao  
  
.......................................  
  
-Será mejor que descanse de una vez, señorito, mañana le espera un largo viaje- dijo bason, haciendo su pequeña aparición detrás de ren  
  
-ci...cierto- respondió ren -ya le informe a horo horo, que pirika se encuentra aquí y que mañana la llevaré de regreso- mencionó el joven ojos de gato- será mejor que duerma de una vez  
  
........................................  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
-mañana presentaran a mi hermana con el prometido que le consiguieron.- dijo el joven de los ojos dorados.  
  
-jun ya se va a casar? Bueno tal vez ya era hora que forme su propia familia, estarás feliz por tu hermana, no?-dijo el ainu  
  
Envuelto en sus pensamientos y algo alejado de aquel momento, ren despierta de súbito ante la pregunta de horo horo  
  
-pues...CLARO QUE NO!!, nadie es digno de mi hermana, y sabe dios que clase de idiota le habran conseguido de prometido, ella no debe casarse, al menos no todavía...  
  
ren hizo un silencio, sintió que había hablado demás.  
  
-Creo que es algo apresurado...-dijo mirando a otro lado, intentando retomar su usual frialdad, y tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.  
  
Se hace un silencio incomodo, ambos se encuentran hundidos en diferentes pensamientos, pero pronto Horo Horo acaba con aquel momento.  
  
-ja!- dijo con cierto sarcasmo el trinchudito de los cabellos celestes  
  
-a que viene tu "ja!" hoto hoto...?se trata de mi hermana, no es una situación nada graciosa, no pienso permitir que nadie mas se le acerque, nadie se la merece...-dijo ren, sintiendo otra vez que habló demas- Y bueno ya mejor me marcho-dijo dandole la espalda a su amigo- no ando con ganas de oir tus idioteces hoy, ademas...  
  
-ren...no hablas como un hermano celoso...hablas como un hombre celoso- dijo el ainu, ahora mas serio.  
  
ren para en seco, no sabe que decir ni como actuar frente a ello, pues en el fondo, sabe que aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario, ya no puede mas, ya no puede ocultar...que se ha enamorado de su hermana.  
  
-Será mejor que me marche, deseo descansar de una vez, los viajes son algo agotadores.  
  
-Bien, gracias por traer a mi hermana, y te agradezco en verdad, por haber cuidado de ella. Gracias, amigo- terminó el joven ainu.  
  
-No hay de qué- dijo el joven de cabellos azul violaceos, ya de regreso a su casa.  
  
.........................................  
  
En el camino, Ren iba pensando en una solución definitiva.  
  
-Sí, Será lo mejor- pensó en voz alta.  
  
-en que piensa, señorito- dijo el recien aparecido Bason  
  
-En...nada...-respondió el joven, con la mirada perdida- debo tener una breve conversación con mi padre apenas llegue, encargate de que ni mi madre ni mi hermana se enteren de que voy a hablar con el- agregó  
  
-entendido, señorito- terminó Basón  
  
Las horas pasaron como las aguas en una cascada, y pronto estuvieron de vuelta a la mansión.  
  
...........................................  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo Ren con un tono mas frío y aspero que de costumbre.  
  
-Bien, vamos a la sala privada de mi cuarto- dijo su padre  
  
Al llegar al cuarto, el señor Tao, cerró la puerta con llave para que no hubieran interrupciones.  
  
Y bien, de que se trata- dijo su padre  
  
No pienso cumplir con esta estupidez de tradición- Dijo el joven Tao con un tono mas que seguro y desafiante. Su expresión era mas fría y a la vez llevaba algo de rencor. Que se podría decir, la persona que ama es prohibida para el y muy fuera de su alcance, eso no podía seguir así, y solo hacía sufrir al ser que mas amaba, al ser que se había enterrado en lo mas hondo de su alma.  
  
PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO??- pregunto el señor Tao, ya bastante contrariado.  
  
LO QUE OISTE, Y NO LO PIENSO REPETIR, ADEMAS, NO TE LO ESTOY CONSULTANDO- el joven tao, empezó a enfurecerse de sobre manera-TE LO ESTOY INFORMANDO, ES MAS HE DECIDIDOQUE SI ADEMAS EL CASTIGO ES QUE ME ECHES DE LA FAMILIA TAO, LO ACEPTO.  
  
pero si no lo haces, tu hermana sufrirá...- dijo en tono algo interesado el señor Tao  
  
.................................  
  
Jun había subido al cuarto de sus padres, por unas cosas que le pidió su madre que bajara, y escucho los gritos de la habitación continua, por lo que se acercó a escuchar de que se trataba.  
  
..................................  
  
...mas de lo que ha sufrido, no podrá- dijo el joven ojos de gato, volviendo a su compostura fría y mas tranquila.-esta misma noche, partiré de esta casa, prefiero alejarme de para siempre de esta familia, que me repugna.  
  
-Ren...-su padre no sabía que decirle. El joven, no, el hombre que se hallaba frente a el, era su hijo, y notaba con mucho dolor el daño que le había hecho, no pudo detenerlo, estaba en todo su derecho.  
  
.............................................  
  
Al oír esto, Jun, sintió como el corazón amenazaba con parársele en cualquier momento. Todos esos días habían sido terribles para ella, pero todo eso no era nada comparado con lo que ahora sentía. Era demasiado hondo el vacío que sentía en esos momentos. Ahogo un grito, las lagrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabras-"... esta misma noche partiré de esta casa, prefiero alejarme para siempre de esta familia, que me repugna..."- esa frase sonaba como ecos en su cabeza. Salió directamente hacía su habitación. Era mas de lo que podía soportar. La persona que mas ama, se alejará para siempre de su lado. En verdad ya no podía más.  
  
..........................................  
  
-Ya no tengo nada mas que decirte-dijo con la frialdad que lo caracteriza- me retiro. Adiós  
  
-espe...  
  
antes de que pudiera agregar algo, el joven Tao ya había abandonado la habitación.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Esta actualización a demorado un poco, no? Gomen nasai!! No olviden los reviews...  
  
Pasemos a responder reviews!:  
  
Mai:  
  
Pues si... O.o no paran mucho juntos, ya estan algo crecidos... sera la edad, no? XD  
  
Son muy cortos? .. Ayy esa me dolio, trataremos de que sean mas largos!  
  
Ogawa Rebeca:  
  
XDDDDDD jeje el futuro yo soy Sayaka Takarai!! XD  
  
O.o cual es ESA parte? Explicate mejor! =) otros animes? Como cuales? Y en cuanto a caps aun no nos decidimos... sera con el tiempo...  
  
Aoi Ookani:  
  
El incesto!! o!! Es lo maximoooooo!!! Y el yaoi!!! Por Kami!! Mis debilidades!! Jeje ya me dare una vuelta para leer tus fics ;)  
  
Jun Tao:  
  
Raro? Es los mas raro que hemos escrito en nuestras vidas! Pero nos encanta!! Ojala que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo nn  
  
Viktoria:  
  
ESA parte!! Cual es?? XDDDD si, si ya va a llegar en el momento menos esperado! O.o no te preocupes creo que este fic no va a ser yaoi  
  
Seinko:  
  
TTTT estaba botado... veras... el colegio..... pero ya lo recogimos!! El incesto es lo máximo!! Ne?? o  
  
Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!! 


	5. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Nota de las autora:

Holas a todos! Discúlpenme que haya abandonado tanto tiempo el fic TT-TT (y no solo este... abandone todos...) desde que sali del colegio e ingrese a la universidad mi vida ha estado demasiado ocupada, en unos pocos dias ya acabo el semestre y sere libre por 3 meses! Yeeeeee! Ahí espero actualizar todos mis fics (especialmente este)

El 5to capitulo esta escrito a medias -.- por falta de inspiración para proseguir y sobre todo tiempo ;; pero justo en este momento estoy escribiendo o me escape de mis deberes para hacerlo xD

Asi que desde este momento retomo este JunxRen! Lectores que aun no han olvidado este fic, esten atentos que dentro de muy poco actualizo sea como sea!

Es cierto, me olvidaba... mi compañera se encuentra en otras ondas por ahora asi que tendran que soportarme a mi escribiendo sola nun

Un adelanto!

(Por qué…? Por qué no quiero irme? Acaso es por ella? Acaso me estoy enamo… de ella! Pero si es mi hermana! Esto no puede ser…)

-le repugnamos…– se repitió Jun una vez mas – Eso es lo que siente al estar cerca de mi, de nosotros… eso es lo que dijo

-YA BASTA! YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR SINTIENDO ESTO!

Jun Tao se paró rápidamente y cuando estaba a punto de irse sintió que una mano la sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca

jejeje espero que les haya gustado! Ya vengo pronto con el restoooooo!


End file.
